<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Янтарная шкура by Greenmusik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108407">Янтарная шкура</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik'>Greenmusik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Styx: Master of Shadows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Denial of Feelings, Don’t copy to another site, Drunk Sex, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, goblin/human, Не для бартера, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:33:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Стикс совершенно не понимает, как так вышло. Вот он препирается с ведьмой, а в следующий миг уже припирает её к верстаку, садится на неё верхом, и его язык — у неё в глотке.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Styx/Helledryn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Янтарная шкура</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts">fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446245">Amber Skin</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltywithSarcasm/pseuds/SaltywithSarcasm">SaltywithSarcasm</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Беты:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett">Beckett</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru">Riru</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стикс совершенно не понимает, как так вышло. Вот он препирается со старой ведьмой, а в следующий миг — уже припирает её к верстаку, садится на неё верхом, и его язык — у неё в глотке. Они бьются друг о друга зубами, борются языками, а когда он всё-таки отстраняется, раздаётся её тихий вздох.</p><p> — Ах ты грязный…</p><p> — Что-то не припомню, чтоб ты раньше жаловалась, унылая корова, — огрызается он, сверкая клыками, и снова сминает её рот яростным поцелуем. И слышит удовольствие в её удивлённом вскрике. Её дыхание тяжелеет, язык горчит выпивкой; и Стикс зарывается ведьме в волосы пальцами, стискивает, не давая отвернуться, окидывает вороватым взглядом лицо, и ему (даже если он никогда не признает этого вслух) льстит то, как раскраснелись её щеки.</p><p> — Мерзкое отребье, — шипит Хелледрин, умудрившись разорвать поцелуй, тянется оттащить Стикса за капюшон. Жалит взглядом. — Да ты даже подмётки мне целовать недостоин.</p><p> — Да, поноси меня, — сдавленно усмехается Стикс. Её губы дёргаются в ответной усмешке, и она с силой тянет его вниз и снова целует. Он пробегается пальцами по креплениям кирасы, обнажает белую нижнюю рубаху под ней, и ведьма стонет ему в рот, вызывая новую усмешку. — Да ты и впрямь в дупелину. Уверена, что хочешь этого? Как бы не пожалела потом.</p><p> — Только остановись, и я тя прикончу прям здесь, — грозится она, и он смеётся: она слишком пьяна, чтобы воспринимать её угрозы всерьёз, а он и трезвой-то её не боялся. Он грубо прикусывает за нижнюю губу, чуть оттягивает и, отпустив, прослеживает ртом линию её челюсти, всасывает кожу под самым ухом.</p><p>С её губ срывается вздох, и спереди в паху внезапно становится тесновато; она, может, и супер-сука, но горяча, да и сиськи классные. Стикс сгребает одну из них в ладонь, легонько тискает, катает упругий сосок между пальцами, и теперь уже у него поперёк горла встаёт рвущийся наружу стон.</p><p>Прочь доспехи. И побыстрее.</p><p>Отстранившись, он принимается сдирать с неё кольчугу, тянет за фиолетовый кушак.</p><p> — Не хочешь мне помочь, женщина? Твоя броня — это ебучая головоломка, а мне сегодня ещё кое-куда надо успеть.</p><p>Он слезает, чтобы она могла сесть и избавиться от одежды. Она сползает с верстака, едва стоя прямо, расправляется с застёжками, и остатки брони просто падают на пол, обнажив прятавшиеся под ней ладные пышные формы. Пока она, наклонившись, стаскивает обувь, Стикс пожирает её глазами, наслаждаясь видом крепкой задницы. Бросив взгляд через плечо, ведьма вскидывает бровь и снова, пошатываясь, выпрямляется.</p><p> — Что расселся как тролль? Сам тоже раздевайся, — бормочет она, разворачиваясь. Обычно жёсткое выражение её лица смягчается. Она возвращается к верстаку и опускается на него ладонями и коленями. Потом наклоняется вперёд, и сиськи прижимаются друг к другу, стиснутые между рук. Стикс мельком думает, уж не специально ли она перед ним красуется, и чувствует, как вспыхивает лицо… Вот же блядь.</p><p> — Так сколько ты там рома усосала? — уточняет он, снова прихватывая за волосы, когда она тянется к его одежде. Она, хихикнув, стягивает с него изгвазданную безрукавку, опускается ниже, пробегается по бёдрам, и пока Стикс стаскивает латные наплечники, оставляет его в одном белье.</p><p> — Достаточно. Кончай уже с тупыми вопросами. Или ты, — её пальцы замирают на всё ещё скрытом бельём паху, — артачишься, потому что внезапно застеснялся своих…</p><p> — Закончишь эту фразу, красотка, и я затолкаю тебе эти слова членом в глотку, — усмехается Стикс и сильнее стискивает её волосы. Она фыркает, не впечатлённая угрозой, поддевает его подштанники спереди и стягивает до колен. Сказать по правде, хуй у него не самый большой, но далеко не мелкий, довольно приличного размера. Ну, на его взгляд. Да и взгляд, которым Хелледрин окидывает его причиндалы, далёк от разочарованного. — Никогда не думала отсосать гоблину?</p><p> — Предпочитаю не… </p><p> — Да ладно, я не настолько ужасен, — пожимает плечами Стикс.</p><p>Она слезает на пол, и он садится, обхватывает член ладонью, пару раз проводит вверх-вниз. Кончики её пальцев скользят по его груди, а потом она толкает его на спину, нависает над ним и накрывает ртом ключицу, прихватывая губами кожу, и его прошивает тревогой, хоть и знает, что она безопасна, что не собирается ему вредить. Он вдыхает поглубже и гладит её по голове, снова зарываясь пальцами в волосы.</p><p> — А ты хорошенькая, когда не сучишься.</p><p> — Завали, жабёныш, — рычит она и яростно вцепляется зубами ему в шею, и он снова смеётся. Хелледрин приподнимается, окидывает его взглядом и обхватывает член, мгновенно превращая смех в стон. — Ты тоже милашка, когда не полный мудак.</p><p> — Ну что тут скажешь, талант есть талант.</p><p>Ухмыльнуться не выходит — только запрокинуть, ахнув, голову и податься бёдрами к её руке.</p><p>Хелледрин скользит вдоль ключицы вниз, щекочет губами сосок, и он шумно втягивает воздух, выпячивая грудь навстречу прикосновению. Сверкнув улыбкой, она сжимает сосок губами и всасывает; её рука на члене ускоряется, свободная ладонь накрывает головку… В тот же миг Стикс теряет себя; с губ рвётся стон, мысли спутываются, сознание затуманивается, а в груди пузырится страх: он сам не свой, он беззащитен, и она может воспользоваться этим… Может его убить. Он резко садится и оттаскивает её за волосы, возвращает себе контроль, отрывает от своей груди и, жёстко целуя, соскакивает с верстака на пол, утягивая её вниз, подчиняя себе. Она падает на колени, обвивает его руками за шею, выдыхая в губы, а потом отстраняется и ныряет к члену, накрывая головку ртом.</p><p> — Ох, блядь… — тихо выдыхает он, отводит ей волосы с лица, чтобы видеть, как её губы ходят по его члену. Чуть не кончает от одного этого зрелища (и общего недостатка траха в жизни), но как-то сдерживается. — Хелледрин…</p><p>Он чувствует, как она улыбается, чувствует её взгляд, и приходится опереться о верстак, потому что колени подводят. Она насаживается глубже, так, что он упирается ей в заднюю стенку глотки, и сосёт, втягивая щёки, будто шлюха. Потом почти соскальзывает, широко лизнув снизу, обводит языком головку, лаская ствол рукой.</p><p> — Хм-м, Стикс, никогда не думал отлизать человеческой женщине? — язвительно спрашивает Хелледрин, и он, фыркнув, толкает её на спину. Нет, его ни разу не навещала подобная мысль, да и вообще опыта в этом было немного, но он точно настроен этой ночью заставить её извиваться, выкрикивая его имя.</p><p> — Если честно, как-то не думал об этом, но у меня ни времени не было, ни компании подходящей, — отвечает он, прихватывая её между ног, и потирает большим пальцем насквозь промокшую ткань, прежде чем стянуть до лодыжек, снять и отбросить в сторону. Разводит ей ноги, отмечая, насколько она уже мокрая, проскальзывает ладонями по бёдрам вверх, и она вся дрожит под руками. Не медля, он прижимается ртом к её женскому естеству, обводит языком клитор, присасывается к нему, и Хелледрин выгибается, утыкается лицом в согнутую в локте руку, натужно сопя.</p><p> — Ах! — выдыхает она, конвульсивно дёрнувшись, когда он, не слишком нежничая, засовывает внутрь два пальца, и сжимает ему голову бёдрами. Он улыбается, водя пальцами туда-сюда, ласкает клитор, пока она не вцепляется себе в волосы, каменея под его руками, и не выгибается со стоном, дрожа всем телом, кончая. — А-ах! Стикс!</p><p>Того, что она, кончая, и впрямь кричит его имя, почти хватает, чтобы кончить самому. Стикс вынимает пальцы, оглаживает внутреннюю сторону бёдер, глядя, как Хелледрин потряхивает от уже излишней ласки. Потом обхватывает себя ладонью и дрочит, решив, что так будет лучше, чем кончить внутри.</p><p>Конечно, ему почти невозможно её обрюхатить, уж слишком разные виды, но мысль, что семя может ей навредить, его не прельщает: какая б ни была сука, она нравится ему всё больше.</p><p>От ласкового прикосновения к бедру он приоткрывает глаза и встречается с ней взглядом. Хелледрин смотрит так пристально, что по позвоночнику стекает дрожь и отзывается пульсацией в члене.</p><p> — Блядь, Хелледрин, надеюсь, ты не пожалеешь об этом наутро, — выдавливает он, лаская головку.</p><p> — Меня не так-то легко напоить, гоблин, — непривычно мягко произносит она, садясь. Обхватывает ладонями его лицо, целует, и он стонет, когда она прикусывает нижнюю губу и добавляет к его ладони на члене свою. И довольно скоро Стикс хрипло стонет ей в рот, изливается, забрызгивая живот и себе и ей, дрожит, пока она не отнимает руку. — Но если ты кому-либо расскажешь об этом, я буду всё отрицать.</p><p> — Твоя тайна умрёт вместе со мной, дорогуша.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>